


Guardians

by CrystalNavy



Series: Dagor Dagorath [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The first attack, and the reveal of Guardians' true aim.





	Guardians

It was a fairly small group, about fifteen or so Orcs, but they were a threat nonetheless. Plus, Beleg had a sneaking suspicion that their mission was more of a stealth one rather than an outright attack.

"What do you make of this?" Beleg turned towards Thingol

The King was seated at the high seat. The four seats beside his own were occupied by Melian, Beren, Luthien and Turin.

"I feel the same way you do. This is no mere attack." Thingol spoke carefully "I think this calls for some countermeasures of our own."

He glanced at Melian as he said this, and the Queen stood up.

"My husband is right." she said "This is a task for us Guardians. This includes you, Beleg. We know what must be done."

"Yes." Beleg nodded "The builders had already built our secret castle. No one would be able to get in or out without us noticing, and those that will live there would ensure it stays secret."

"Then you'll set out tomorrow." Melian spoke "Make your preparations, but we quick about it."

-x-

Turin, Beleg and Finduilas walked by the sea. Finduilas carried a sealed bag, and as the day got hotter, they stopped and sat down upon the sand. Finduilas brought out the refreshments, including a bottle of wine.

"Are you certain this is the best drink, my lady?" Beleg quirked an eyebrow

"No, I don't drink wine." Finduilas admitted "I brought this for you two."

"Well, I'll have to decline." Beleg said politely "How about you, Turin?"

"I'll try it." Turin grinned

He poured himself a glass and gulped it down in one go. Beleg and Finduilas stared at him in awe.

"I don't think it was possible."

"Well, it very much is." Turin laughed

As the day went on, his body grew heavier and heavier, and he eventually fell into deep sleep. Immediately, Beleg and Finduilas sprung into action, and several more Elves stepped out of the woods. They brought along a carrier, made out of crude wood, but effective nonetheless. They lifted Turin up, placing him onto the carrier, and they started their journey towards their final destination.

"Sorry about this, my friend, but you're too prideful to come with us otherwise, and you're our only hope for winning this war." Beleg said "That, and we all love you."


End file.
